Another War Within
by inuyasha-angel2004
Summary: After Naraku's defeat, InuYasha is unwillingly pulled into the Shikon No Tama, right in the middle of a war between good and evil. When Kagome finds a way to get to him, she realizes that it is a world neither of them are prepared to endure.
1. Default Chapter

****

The sun had long ago set, shadowing the vast lands of Feudal Japan, five hundred years into her land's past. Light from the ongoing battle could be seen for miles, thunderous attacks being heard all throughout the region. Demon remains littered the ground, merely leftovers from the group's reign. With every clash of metal, her shoulders tensed more aggressively. Opening one squinted eye, the young miko looked around at the carnage of the timeless war. The small kitsune, known as Shippo, was cowered behind a blood splattered rock, trembling from exhaustion and fear. The young one had held his own in this fight, encouraging pride from his comrades. The well proclaimed perverted monk was kneeled next to her, his hand clutching the wound on his shoulder. He was plagued by the curse of the wind tunnel, set upon him by the very demon they were battling. Sango laid in her lap, channeling every ounce of slayer energy she had to hold on to life. The well known exterminator refused to die. She _would_ see the slayer of her kin perish. She _would_ witness her brother regain his freedom. Kouga remained motionless as she reached a hand to his shoulder, relieved to feel him flinch at her touch. He had sought revenge for his murdered tribe, falling short with an attack from Naraku's wind sorceress. Although he could not be considered a friend, the Lord of the Western Lands stood tall across the terrain, refusing to end a battle that wasn't his to win. Then, there was Kikyo. The elder miko lay a few feet away, unable to survive without the souls that had been stripped from her. Hearing a strangled cry, she turned her sights to the battle itself. The silver haired hanyou she held so dear struggled to hold his ground, pushing the mighty fang against the weapon of his enemy. He held the hilt with one hand, the other enveloped over the wound in his abdomen. His adversary laughed menacingly, foreseeing victory before it had arrived. The hanyou was pushed back, falling to the bitterly cold ground with the spear of his enemy aimed at his throat.

"InuYasha...."

He looked away, focusing on the dark haired girl positioned to his left. _'Kagome...' _

"You can do it." It was a silent assurance, audible by only the movement of her lips. "Naraku will die by your hand..." Feeling the cold metal pressing deeper into his jugular, he centered his attention back to Naraku. The loathsome demon who had stolen his chance at happiness. Murdered Sango's comrades. Cursed Miroku's right hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to the ravings of the once human thief.

"All of your hard work for nothing, InuYasha. You have failed, but I give you one last chance at redemption." Naraku's eyes danced in something malicious, his smile growing. "Leave the girl with me. I will let you leave with your life if hers is given in trade." Golden orbs widened, locking onto his companion. Naraku stepped back, leaving a free chance for InuYasha to get to his feet. 

"Over my dead body!" InuYasha spat at the demon's feet, keeping his eyes in range of Naraku's glare.

"Very well. You have sealed your fate!"

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, turning her head away as Naraku attacked. It was at that moment she saw Kikyo's bow. 

"You can never win, InuYasha!" Naraku thrust the spear, InuYasha doing all he could to block the attacks. Naraku failed to see the arrow whizzing toward him. The enchanted weapon sliced through his wrist, both hand and spear falling to the ground. His malevolent glare turned to Kagome, standing above her incarnate with another arrow locked into her bow. 

"That's where you're wrong, Naraku!" She pulled back on the string, the old bow creaking under the pressure. 

"You!" Naraku snarled, outstretching a hand with an immediate pulse of power. Kagome cried out as the energy overtook her miko power, rendering her helpless. "You die!"

"I don't think so!" InuYasha charged at the demon, Tetsusaiga held above his head in preparation. Naraku's eyes snapped toward the hanyou, his open hand calling the spear. InuYasha's eyes glazed, his free hand wrapping around the protruding object in his gut.

"Weak hanyou. This ends now!" Naraku stepped back in shock, InuYasha driving the spear completely through to get within reach. 

"Damn...right, it does!" Tetsusaiga seemed to howl in unison with the powerful demon as it impaled his chest. InuYasha clenched his teeth, twisting the fang's blade. Naraku's scream echoed over the desolate area, the Shikon No Tama bursting from within him as his body began to melt. 

"No,...after all this...time! You....can't....! No!!" In a burst of yellow light, Naraku was no more, leaving a tattered group of comrades and a defiled jewel. InuYasha crumbled to his knees, crying out as he pulled the spear from his flesh. Kagome pushed herself onto all fours, crawling to his aid.

"You...alright?" 

"Stupid question." He breathed painfully. Kagome sat back onto her knees, a relieved smile gracing her features. She laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, following his gaze to the fallen priestess. 

"I'm sorry, InuYasha." 

He turned with a weak smile, gently moving her hand away. "Go help the others."

"Okay." She ran the same hand over the back of his head as she rose to her feet, returning to her previous spot with her friends. InuYasha watched her walk away, lowering his head and closing his eyes to suppress the whirlwind of emotions torturing his subconscious. He wanted to bring Naraku back and kill him all over again for what he had done to Kikyo, but his former love was at rest now. Perhaps it was best. If not for Naraku's deception, he would have never found Kagome. The only being in life he knew that accepted him for who and what he was. But _what_ he was remained his conflict.....

_'It's what I wanted, right?' _He reached for the small orb, his hand pausing just above its glowing aura. _'I wanted to forget. Forget all the betrayal, all the pain. I wanted to become a full demon.' _Kagome sensed that something was wrong and turned her attention from Sango, screaming as InuYasha's hand closed around the jewel. Her warning came too late. _'I still want to become a full demon, but....'_ His thought was never finished, the jewel only registering the greed that tainted his heart in that instant. The group shielded their eyes from the explosion of dark light. 

"InuYasha..." Kagome lowered her arm just as the jewel fell to the ground beside the lonesome Tetsusaiga. Her breath caught in her throat. She collapsed to her knees, her hand covering her mouth. 

"What happened?" Miroku asked, helping Sango to sit up.

"Where'd he go?" Shippo held tightly to the monk's robes, stifling back the tears. Kagome let her arm fall limply to her side, her breaths coming in quick gasps.

"InuYasha!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and time moved on, InuYasha still missing. Kagome rocked back and forth in the shadowed corner of the small hut, blocking out the rambling assumptions her friends shared over InuYasha's disappearance. Her shoulders jerked with dry sobs, her arms locked around her drawn up knees. The dark, glowing orb sat idly in the middle of the room, Kagome's eyes never leaving it for an instant. She lifted the heel of one hand, wiping her cheeks clear of the dried streaks that plagued them. _'I never got to tell him. Now,......I probably never....will.'_ The wise, old priestess watched the younger miko with unfaltering sympathy as she rested her forehead against her knees.

"Are you saying he exploded?!" Shippo screeched, leaping onto Kouga's shoulder.

"That's...not possible, Miroku. I think...it would have been...a little messier." Sango breathed through the pain of her wounds, shakily stroking the fire cat's fur. Kirara purred in return, rubbing her head against the slayer's cheek.

"Stupid dog probably wished to die with his clay woman. Such a ingrate." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, turning his nose in the air in an attempt to seem uninterested. "Who cares?"

"We do!" The group protested in unison. Kouga jumped back, wincing at the pain in his still injured ribs.

"Sor-ry!" He ground out. Sango pushed up from the floor to a sitting position, Shippo holding her arm.

"He probably...."

"He was absorbed." All eyes turned to Kaede, including those of the silent Kagome. Shippo stalked over and climbed into the old woman's lap, looking up at her with question filled eyes.

"Absorbed?"

"Yes, young one. Kagome," Kaede sat the young fox child aside and moved over to the sniffling young girl. "Ye say he was reaching for the Shikon No Tama when he disappeared?"

"Um...yeah."

"Perhaps the tainted jewel rejected his impurity, therefore not allowing him to take possession in the only way it knew how."

"Is there anything....anyway to save him?" Kagome asked, moving toward the black crystal. She alone had not been allowed to touch it, fearing purification would steal any chance of discovering the hanyou's fate.

"I know not, child. I suggest we all get some rest and worry over this come morn." 

Kagome brushed the idea aside, more worried over InuYasha's safety than of her well-being. "I'm fine, Kaede."

"Kagome, ye will not help InuYasha neglecting ye own needs." Kaede laid a gentle hand on Kagome's cheek, turning to put out the fire. Kagome nestled down on her mat, making sure the jewel was not too far away. She lay silent and still, listening until soft snores and purrs began to fill the room. 

__

'They're asleep....' She moved quietly but swiftly, throwing back the blanket and edging over the sleeping bodies to make her way outside. She rubbed at her sore arm as she walked, pain being the last thing on her mind. _'What can I do for him? How can I....?'_ She walked to the edge of the forest....InuYasha's forest as it was called. The forest that held him captive for fifty years. The forest he _still _returned to as often as he was allowed. Kagome made her way up to the small embankment, InuYasha's favorite place. She could stand in the village and watch him on that hill for hours, the wind catching his silver hair and the sunset reflecting in his eyes. He would just stand there in his silence....thinking. Sitting down on the cool grass, she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Everything seems so....different without you here." She took a deep breath and hid her face in her hands. "It's not supposed to be this way. You were supposed to defeat Naraku and become a full demon! You were supposed to be with Kikyo! Happily ever after!" The wind blew a strange sensation into the midnight air, catching the sobbing miko's attention.

"Happiness comes at a great price."

__

'That voice....' Placing her palms on the ground, she twisted her upper body to look behind. Chocolate eyes widened, her mouth opening in a slight gasp. "Kikyo? H...how did you....you were...."

"Dead? I still am." The priestess moved a step closer, tilting her head slightly.

Kagome pushed to her feet, attempting to hide the trembling of her hands by placing them behind her. "I suppose you know about InuYasha." She dropped her head, refusing to see the intimidation she had come to know of this woman. 

"InuYasha was always a fool." Kagome shot her an icy glare, withdrawing it as her eyes met Kikyo's. "His fate is not why I have come. What troubles me is that you have yet to do anything about it." For the first time, Kagome witnessed the gentle smile that Kikyo held.

"What _can_ I do?" Kagome turned her back on her incarnate, dropping her head as fresh tears pricked her eyes. Kikyo's smile never faded as she approached, lifting her hand to her hair band. She tugged gently on the white tie, her dark hair falling carelessly around her shoulders.

"Kagome, I cannot deny the resentment I held toward you for your relationship with InuYasha." She placed a hand on the younger miko's shoulder, moving it to entwine in her hair. Kagome wiped away the tears and raised her head, turning to lock eyes with the priestess. Kikyo laughed softly, pushing to turn Kagome's head back. "What happened between InuYasha and I was tragic, but it was meant to be." 

"Kikyo, what are you saying?" Kagome asked, staring at the ground. Kikyo tied Kagome's hair back, identical to the style she wore.

"I am saying that I have had my chance with InuYasha. The fates were cruel, and our time was short, but now...." She placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders, turning her around. "....it's your turn."

"Huh?" 

__

"You, Kagome, are now the guardian of the Shiko No Tama. Do not take for granted its power." Kikyo brushed Kagom's forelocks over her shoulders and turned away. "And do not doubt your own." In a flash of white light, the priestess vanished, leaving a very bewildered reincarnation.

"Kikyo." She took a step forward, halting as a hint of red came into view at her feet. "What?" She scanned her clothing, the old schoolgirl uniform replaced by a traditional red and white kimono. She smiled, looking up into the stars. "Thanks." She knew what she had to do. Looking down upon the village, she centered her attention on the small hut. She could see the aura of the defiled jewel through the rough, wooden walls easily. Stopping in the doorway, she took a reassuring breath and closed her eyes. _'I have to do this.'_ "Wake up!" She shouted loudly, sounding much like a certain early rising hanyou. The room of once peaceful companions was now a madhouse. Kouga leaped into a fighting stance while Miroku ducked behind the now transformed fire cat. Shippo held tightly to Kaede and Sango, his fur standing on end.

"What'd you do that for?!" Kouga shouted, relaxing his demeanor.

"Scared ya, did I?" Kagome smirked, brushing past him to kneel in front of the jewel.

"Well....um...no, of course not!" He stammered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, leaning to see her friend's face. Kagome stayed silent for a moment, lost in contemplation. 

"I need you guys to leave."

"What? Why?" Shippo ran to Kagome's side, finding the tears the glittered on her cheeks. Kagome raised her head and smiled, patting him on the head before pushing him toward Sango.

"I know how to get to InuYasha."

"Well, great!"

"We shall prepare ourselves for departure." Miroku stated, stepping a foot out of the hut before Kagome spoke again.

"No. I...I have to go alone."

"Are you crazy? You can't possibly...." Kouga reached for Kagome, jerking back when her head snapped up.

"I thought you didn't care!" She hissed, her aggravation from his earlier statement evident. 

"I care about _you_." 

"If you cared about _me_, you wouldn't say things that you know would upset me! Now, I go alone!" She lowered her head back toward the jewel, refusing to explain or argue. She _had_ to concentrate. Everyone's mouths opened in unison, closing as they stepped back. A purple electricity began to flicker around both miko and jewel, eventually combating against each other. Sango outstretched an unsteady hand, pulling it back with a pained shock from the aura. 

"Kagome!" The miko was completely oblivious to their shouts, holding her concentration on the tainted orb. Her body began to convulse, but her eyes never faltered. She threw her head back, shrieking in pain as the energy shot from every end of her body, her comrades forced from the hut. "Kagome!"

She felt like she was pinned in midair, unable to move her limbs or even blink. Something or someone did not want her to get inside. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to look at the jewel. "I am your guardian!" Pulling her hand free from the invisible binds, she began to reach toward the levitating orb. "I am your protector!" Her hand wrapped around the jewel, her hair and clothes whipping about her painfully. "But you will not overpower me!" An blast of intense light and quaking power exploded from the hut, sending those outside flying in opposite directions. Kouga shook his head clear, his eyes widened at the dismantled structure. The wood smoked from its ordeal, small crackles of energy still slicing through the debris.

"Kagome?" He crawled to the pile of rubble, standing to move some of the boards. Lifting a splintered plank, a light erupted from below, causing him to shield his eyes. "What the..." He let his hand fall, the dark jewel reflecting in his blue eyes. "K...K...Kagome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome rubbed her aching head as she sat up, blinking to clearly take in her surroundings. The darkness was so immense that only the frequent veins of lightning made the landscape visible. "Oh, boy." She whispered, getting to her feet. The land around her was completely bare, only a few weeds and dead trees decorating its surface. "What have I got myself into?" She searched herself for injuries, whining when her tattered clothes were the only fatality she could find. Reaching over her shoulder, she gasped at the empty space. "I forgot my bow...and my bag. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Taking an unsure step, she looked around wildly, weary of what could be hiding amongst the darkness. _'InuYasha doesn't have Tetsusaiga, and I don't have my bow. Can things get any worse?!' _ A deep growl from behind her answered her question. Standing deathly still, she turned her head to the source of the sound. The three headed animal stalked out of the dead wood, each head surveying an area of its own. "Good answer." Dark pools of saliva dripped from its enormous fangs as it began to sniff the ground. She turned her entire body slowly, taking advantage of its unawareness as she crept out of sight. The blinding blackness made it hard to run, roots and rocks seeming to appear from out of nowhere, the falls inflicting more damage on her already destroyed clothing. She could hear the loud barks and growls growing nearer, followed by the new cry of what sounded like a pterodactyl. _'There's nowhere to hide! What can I...' _She slid to a halt, falling on her knees from her sudden cease. The waterfall glimmered against the lightning, seeming to be the only spot of beauty this rancid place held. Kagome eased closer, stepping onto rocks to keep from falling into the water. She held out a hand and let the fresh liquid from the falls splash onto her palm, jerking it back when the enormous footsteps could be heard behind her. She turned swiftly, leaning back into the water. "I tried...." She whispered, accepting her fate as the monster drew closer. She closed her eyes, unaware of the hand coming from behind the falls. Her scream for help was muffled when it clasped over her mouth as she was pulled behind the crystal water and out of the demon's sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe she did this!" Kouga paced nervously, glancing toward the jewel every few seconds. "We could have went with her! We could have...."

"Enough, Kouga!" Sango shouted, getting to her feet. "Kagome did what she thought was best! It hurts me as well, but Kagome is a lot stronger than you give her credit for!"

"She's right, Kouga." Miroku stated coolly, leaving the sleeping Shippo's side. He placed a hand on the wolf prince's shoulder. "She can handle this." Kouga turned and narrowed his eyes at the monk, slapping his hand away.

"If she _is_ able to bring that mutt back, I'll see to it that _my_ woman never has to look after his ass again!" He snapped. Sango's eyebrow twitched as Miroku and Kouga began to bicker. She clenched her fists, shoving them at her sides as they trembled. 

"Will you two shutup???!!!" Shippo jumped from his spot with Kohaku and Kirara, seeking safety with the old priestess by the fire.

"Huh?" Came the reply from the arguing men.

"This is not a game! Now, I suggest we stop this senseless chatter and get to work on finding a way to bring Kagome and InuYasha back!" The slayer turned and stomped out of the replacement hut, steam seeming to boil from her ears. Miroku raised an eyebrow, slapping Kouga on the shoulder as he passed.

"Now, look what you've done!" The two began to argue again as they exited the hut, Shippo and Kaede sitting idly by, shaking their heads.

"Pitiful." Shippo commented.

"Such a waste of energy." Kaede agreed. The pair looked at the empty doorway, appalled by the noise coming from outside.

"You started it, monk!"

"Be thankful I don't have the wind tunnel!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

__

'CRASH!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome squirmed and kicked to no avail, her eyes wide in both surprise and fear. She felt another arm lock around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to scream again, but the hand was pressed so hard she could not even try to open her mouth. She looked around the small cave, droplets of water splashing against its hard floor. _'I'm behind the waterfall.'_ She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck as warm breath coursed against her ear. 

"Don't scream." It was only a whisper against her skin, but enough to reveal the identity of her captor. The grip was released, giving her full mobility to turn around. Amber glowed against the darkness as he raised a finger to his mouth, nodding toward the water in front of them. Kagome held her emotions, watching the shadow move closer to the entrance. She could hear it sniffing about the water, pawing and digging to make sure she wasn't hiding underneath. Kagome backed into her savior, pushing him into the very back of the cave as the creature stuck a head through the waterfall. Saliva dripped onto her legs as it scanned the cave in its entirety, the hand being reapplied to her mouth as her breathing became louder. He reached for a rock, throwing it outside while the beast's head was turned. The demon moved with great speed, exiting the cave and following the skipping object. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, spinning to wrap her arms around the hanyou.

"We thought you were dead!" She sobbed into his kimono. Silence being his only reply, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to face him.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" InuYasha asked, searching her eyes for an answer. 

"I came on my own." Kagome bit her lip nervously, clenching her eyes shut in wait for a scolding. It never came. He pulled her into him, almost crushing the breath out of her. 

"Stupid girl." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Her moment of happiness ended abruptly as she lifted her hand from his stomach. Crimson dripped from her palm, diluting in the water on the cold cave floor.

"InuYasha, you're hurt!" Pulling him to the front of the cave for better light, she jerked open the front of his kimono, revealing the punctures and abrasion from his previous days alone in that place. "InuYasha...." She breathed in disbelief that he was still able to move.

"It's not that bad." He pulled his shirt closed and crawled to the entrance, searching for any sign of danger. Kagome shook her head. She knew better than to think he would show an ounce of weakness.

"How come it didn't catch out scent?" She asked, lowering to her knees beside him.

"It did. Well, mine anyway." He answered, turning to stretch a leg outside the water. He felt around until he found a rock to stand on, pushing from the cave floor to exit. Reaching back through, he pulled Kagome out and sat her on the stone in front of him. "That thing got a hold of me the other day. My blood overthrew your scent. Probably thought I was dead." He shrugged, pulling her to his side as he jumped onto the shore. He landed in a crouch, wincing silently as pain shot through his abdomen. Kagome noticed his distress and lowered her head, ashamed of her stupidity.

"I don't have my bag." She whispered, knowing he would hear her. InuYasha's brow furrowed as he stood. 

"So, what? I've made it this long. I'll be fine. You hurt?" Kagome shook her head, moving up to his side.

"How did you get here?" She asked softly.

"I really don't know. You?" He replied, moving dead branches out of their way.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome walked with her head down, recalling Kikyo's words.

__

*Flashback*

"I am saying that I had my chance with InuYasha. The fates were cruel and our time was short, but now.....it's your turn."

"You, Kagome, are now the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Do not take for granted its power.....and do not doubt your own."

*End Flashback*

Kagome watched the hanyou walk slowly just a few feet in front of her, her decision of telling him Kikyo's words still unmade. He jumped across a decaying log, reaching back to pull her over. They neared a ledge, the entire vastness of the land revealed as they hovered the edge. Kagome gripped the sleeve of his kimono, resting her head against his arm. "What now?"

"I don't know, Kagome." His face took on an uncertain expression, his arm encircling her shoulders. "I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead, picking her feet up high as she trudged through the dead weed and sharp rock. Although she was burning up from traveling, she still felt the need to pull together what shreds of clothing she had remaining for the sake of modesty. The simple act of looking up at the hanyou ahead made her cheeks flush. InuYasha paid no mind to her state of dress, more important things occupying his thoughts. He stopped in the middle of a barren field, glancing all directions before dropping his head. They were completely lost without a clue of how to get home. He sat down on a rock, burying his face in his hands.  
"Um....InuYasha?"  
The hanyou allowed his arms to fall across his knees, looking up to lock gazes with the disturbed young woman. She stood nervously still, her arms embracing around her in an attempt to hide her indecency. Sighing, he pulled off his outer kimono and threw it at her. "Wear that." Kagome looked at the fabric and back to him.  
"Thank you, but..." She slipped her arms into the sleeves, pulling together the excess at her waist to make it fit, "that's not what I wanted." The kimono redrew her attention, the sleeves refusing to stay rolled up. InuYasha watched her fight with his coat up until the point of sympathy. Pushing up with a grunt, he grabbed her shoulders and delicately pulled out the thick thread that held the sleeves in place, pulling the fabric off of her arms. Placing the strings between his teeth, he tied the long sleeves together.  
"So, what was it you _did_ want to talk about?" He mumbled over the thread.  
"I just..." She found her breath hitched as he leaned directly into her, reaching to tie the makeshift belt around her waist. He pulled the strings from his mouth and used it to secure the belt. He leaned back to examine his handy work, raising an eyebrow at her blushing cheeks.  
"What? I would have gave you mine, but then I would have a problem. Now, what did you want?"  
"Um...how are we supposed to get home?" She fingered at the clumsy bow, desperately trying to hide her apprehension. InuYasha instinctively sensed her fear.  
"We'll find a way." _'If there is one...'_ He felt somewhat relieved, seeing the smile cross her face. Huffing a breath, he turned away. "Let's get moving."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** Sango hugged Kohaku closer, using the other hand to calm Shippo. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." She assured softly.  
"Yes," Miroku agreed, "if there is any way to get to them, rest assured that we will find it." Kouga sat calmly in the corner, all oblivious to his presence. All but Kaede. Her old bones popping as she got to her feet, she placed her hands behind her back.  
"Kouga, I am sure young Kagome will be fine. If she has indeed found InuYasha, he will bring her back safely." The wolf snorted, looking away defiantly. Kaede sighed, taking a seat in front of him. "Kouga, can ye not accept the implication that ye may never have Kagome's heart?"  
"Whatever you say, old woman. Kagome is _mine_, and she knows it." He sneered, stepping into the doorway. "What makes you think she won't come around sooner or later?" The old priestess shook her head, settling her gaze back onto the Shikon Jewel.  
"I think you know, dear wolf. I think you know."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** "I'm exhausted!" Kagome whined, slumping at the base of a dead stump. "And I don't think we got much of anywhere." She blew upwards to remove her hair, finally settling to tuck it behind her ears. She felt so uneasy as she surveyed the desolate area they were trapped in, the feeling doubling as InuYasha came into view. He staggered to a rotting tree, clutching his stomach with a hiss as he slid down to rest against it. He was tired. He was in pain. If he shared her feelings, he was starving. "You feel alright?"  
"Just peachy." He replied with a sarcastic smile, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. His hand absently rubbed across his throbbing abdomen, his brow furrowing into a grimace of pain. "Why...why don't you get some sleep?" Kagome's mouth gaped open.  
"Are you kidding me?! There is no way I'm leaving you up alone!"  
"You worry too much. I'll be fine. Now, sleep." He ordered. Kagome did not argue or even reply. She bit her lip and began to crawl toward him. He watched her curiously, his muscles tensing as she lifted his arm and placed herself underneath it.  
"Fine." She said, snuggling gently into his chest. "I'll go to sleep, but I'm staying right here." The hanyou watched until her eyes closed, hesitantly letting his arm relax across her shoulders.  
"It'll be okay, Kagome." His hand trembled slightly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Everything'll be alright."

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** Kagome awoke to the sun's light piercing through her eyelids. She blinked fiercely, comforted to feel that the hanyou was still there. Moving slowly to get out of his hold, she took advantage of his fatigue and checked his injuries. The cuts and punctures seemed to be healing nicely, already closed without infection. Unable to resist temptation, she traced her fingertips across the tanned skin of his stomach, pausing of the single scar that tainted it. The scar his own brother had given him.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Huh?" She pulled back to find him very much awake. "I...I...um...was just...just checking you injuries." His mouth formed an 'o' as he sat up straight. He twisted from side to side to pop his back, looking around the empty vastness surrounding them. Even daylight was dim, dark clouds still flowing with lightning overhead. Lowering his gaze back to the ground, his ears twitched, unable to pick up any sound. And that's what unnerved him.  
"We should go." He whispered, seriousness being his only emotion. Kagome nodded but did not move, watching him stand with little difficulty. His claws tapped against the empty sheath on his hip as he glanced over his shoulder. "Well, come on!"  
"Oh...sorry." She dusted off her knees and skipped to catch up to him, but her eyes stayed on that sheath. _'What will we do if....no, Kagome! Don't even think about that! Everything will be okay...right?'_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
Sango stretched, unintentionally pushing the sleeping Shippo from her lap. "Oops..." She said with a yawn. Wiping at one eye, she spotted Miroku. He was moving one hand over the dark jewel and holding the other in front of his face, his eyes closed in prayer. Biting her lip, she crawled over to where he sat, her hand inadvertently grazing over the hilt of InuYasha's sword.  
  
_'Ba-dum'_ (Please look over my sound effects)  
  
The huntress paused, Miroku's attention grabbed as well. "Miroku, what do you suppose..."  
  
_'Ba-dum'_  
  
The monk edged closer, daring not to touch the pulsating weapon. His eyes narrowed then widened. "Kagome and InuYasha..."  
  
_'Ba-dum'_  
  
"....they must be in danger!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** "Kagome, will you hurry up?!" He motioned for her hand, pulling her across the small trench before gazing at the sky. "I don't like this." The sky completely darkened within minutes, leaving only his demon sight to guide them through the rough terrain.  
"Look, I can't see my hand in front of my face! It's kinda hard to move any faster!" She clutched the sleeve of his haori, depending on him to be her eyes. "Ow!" He was doing a lousy job in her opinion. Throwing an arm around his waist, she kept her balance, lifting her foot into the hanyou's view.  
"Idiot, why didn't you..." Both sets of eyes peered into the clouds, an eerie light bursting through the darkness. "Hmmm...that's luck." He shrugged, looking back to her foot. Blood seeped through his fingers as he maneuvered the sharp rock from her flesh. Tossing it aside, he tore the lower sleeve of his shirt and tied it snuggly around the arch of her foot. "There."  
"Thanks."  
"Forget it." He smiled, helping her to stand. As they pressed on, she struggled to match his pace, stumbling to keep the weight off her injured foot. Licking his lips nervously, he stopped and leaned down to see her face. "Um...do you want me...to...um...carry you?" He stammered. Kagome smile.  
"If you're up to it. It's no big deal if you're not, I mean." She squealed, his arm sweeping behind her knees, the other across her back. A flush filled her cheeks, and she immediately tried to hide it, missing the pink coating the cheeks of her hanyou warrior. "Thanks again."  
"Any...anytime."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** Its wings blew gusts of wind that could outdo a tornado with ease. Its craned neck made it easy to maneuver in search of prey. Opening it mouth of spiked fangs to let its tongue flick the wind, it picked up the scent of blood. Fresh human blood. Humans were not common, but a tasty delicacy nonetheless. This one would be no exception. Swooping toward the ground, its followers close behind, its keen sight focused on the figure in the darkness. Hungry saliva dripped from its snake-like fangs to the ground as it opened it mouth a second time, preparing to attack. Silence being its most powerful ally, it wings froze to coast as it readied for the kill.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
** "InuYasha, are you sure you can carry me?" Kagome asked, tightening her embrace around his neck as he leaped over another trench.  
"For the hundredth time, I am absolutely..."  
  
_'Ba-dum'  
_  
He ceased moving, Kagome sitting up in his arms, both staring at the lonesome sheath. "InuYasha, what's going on?"  
  
_'Ba-dum'_  
  
The hanyou remained silent, his ears flickering at the change of wind. Turning slowly, his eyes widened and he instinctively pulled her closer, his grip absently tightening on her legs. "Oh, shit...." He whispered. The sky seemed to sway with the numerous flapping wings, shrieks echoing in the clouds. Backing up, he felt the young miko press herself to his chest with a gasp. For once, he shared her fear. Gulping, he felt a shiver run down his spine. "I think we might be in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Her slender fingers gripped his haori, her terror stricken whisper barely reaching his ears over the rushing winds. "What…is…that?" the hanyou flinched, blinking and squinting to see through the swirling mixture of her hair and his own. What could he tell her? His words of reassurance would only prove to be visibly empty.

"It ain't butterflies, Kagome…" Not the sincerest of replies, but sufficient for the situation. Her brown eyes floated up to stare at him as he slowly lowered her to her feet, all the while retaining a firm grip on her arm. "They smell your blood." He stated blandly, pushing her behind him as the dinosaur-like birds began to circle overhead.

"My…my blood…?" The young miko glanced down at her bandaged foot, a red stain spreading across the white fabric. "What're we gonna do…?" She asked, a streak of lightening reflecting in her frightened eyes. He did not answer, looking around them somewhat frantically. "Inuyasha, what are you do…" His head snapped up, his grip on her arm tightening almost painfully as he sprang into the air, jerking her up with him only seconds before the pointed beak drilled into the ground.

"Damn it!" Landing with an arm secured around her waist, he spun around, claws extended. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" A flash of yellow light exploded into a flood of blood and bone. Kagome closed her eyes and ducked down, holding tightly to the hanyou's leg to shield herself from the debris. "Kagome, this way!" A yelp could be heard from the girl as she was jerked to her feet.

"Where are we…" She screamed, another beak tearing the flesh of not only her arm, but Inuyasha's as well, ripping them apart. She fell back, scampering away from the attempting strikes at her legs. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" The creature's wings split from its body, the hanyou leaping over its head to stand protectively over his companion. "Stay away from her!" Kagome shielded her face as his claws tore through the bird's neck, black blood splattering across her arm.

"Inuyasha!"

"Come on!" He tore past, snatching her wrist to pull her away from yet another attack. Glancing over his shoulder, he increased his pace, dragging the human girl behind him. He swiftly jumped an embankment, hiding himself and Kagome underneath it's mossy coverage. The demon's flew past, ever searching for their potential meals. Leaning out slightly, Inuyasha punched the graveled dirt. "They'll be back! Damn! If only I had Tetsusaiga! This would be nothing!"

"But you don't…" He turned to the trembling girl, her knees drawn to her chest as she gently rocked back and forth. Wiping away a single tear before it could fall, she looked up at her companion. "We're not getting home, are we? We're gonna die out here…"

"Quit talking stupid! Of course, we're gonna get home!" Inuyasha fell back against the dirt base of the bank, flexing his fingers while searching for a solution to their current dilemma. Kagome stared at him for a moment before allowing a small, appreciative smile to cross her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, knowing he would hear. He glanced at her silently, his shining, amber eyes then continuing to pierce the darkness in search of anything that might assist them. That's when he saw it and came up with a plan. One he knew she would not like.

* * *

Kouga narrowed his eyes and watched Tetsusaiga clatter against the floor, a brilliant, red aura surrounding its blade. "What's up with that thing?" he asked, inching closer. Sango and Kohaku looked up from viewing the rusty sword.

"Our only guess is that Tetsusaiga knows that something is wrong." The huntress shrugged, dusting her knees as she stood and silently stepped outside. Kohaku observed his sister momentarily before offering to play with the small kitsune, hoping to occupy them both. Miroku also watched the slayer's exit, biting his lip in thought.

"Are ye not going to follow, monk?" The old priestess asked, tending to the small fire.

"Pardon?" he asking, tossing her a quizzical glare. Kaede laughed softly, placing her hands on her knees.

"Ye fool many a person, Miroku, but fail to shield the single eye of this old woman." The monk responded with only a smile, using his staff to pull to his feet and follow Sango out of the hut. Kaede simply shook her head and sighed.

Miroku stepped outside, finding the exterminator sitting alone on the steps. "Sango?" She jerked around, a shocked expression on her face as she attempted to hide her tears.

"Miroku. Shouldn't you be inside helping Kaede find a way to Kagome and Inuyasha?" She wiped at her eyes and looked away from him. The young monk smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I was worried about you." He soothed, his smile widening along with her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Me? Why were you worried for me? I'm not the one in trouble." Sniffing quietly, she reached to the side and plucked a blade of grass. Miroku's smile faded.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

She laughed softly, breaking the piece of grass. "It's nothing." She continued her activity, refusing to meet his gaze. Without warning, he reached for her hand, pulling her into his chest. "Miroku!"

"This is hard for all of us, Sango. We are all worried for Inuyasha and Kagome. I just…" He paused, running a hand through her hair. "I just don't want you to think this is your fault."

"But it was!" She cried. "It was my fault! Kagome should've been with Inuyasha, but she was with me! If not for me, he would never have been absorbed bye the jewel, and Kagome wouldn't have gone after him!"

"Kagome is your friend, and I know that she would never blame you." He whispered, tightening his arms around her sobbing form. "As big of a jerk as Inuyasha may be, he would never blame you either." The slayer looked up, blinking as he stroked a thumb across her cheek. "No one blames you."

"Miroku…" She whispered, finding herself leaning closer. Both sets of eyes closed in anticipation, their lip only centimeters apart.

"Miroku!"

They pulled apart, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. The monk licked his suddenly dry lips, grabbing his staff and disappearing into the hut. Sango's eyes never left where he once sat, her hand pressed against her chest to feel her pounding heart. Not until Miroku's voice echoed from inside did she move, shaking away the shock before running inside.

"What's going on?" She asked, desperately trying to avoid the monk. No words were spoken. The scene said it all. Tetsusaiga hovered above the stormy jewel. Its fanged form flashing around the old blade. Miroku leaned back against the wall, clutching his staff.

"Something is terribly wrong! The sword is trying to get to Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Let me out! What is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled, beating her fists aimlessly against the boulder blocking her escape. Whining in disgust, she swatted another spider web, her eyes still attempting to adjust to the pitch black insides of the old log. _'Stupid Inuyasha! How dare…'_ She growled, ducking her head as her prison shifted, the boulder becoming completely wedged into the exit. "Inuyasha!"

"Shut up, already!" He snapped, turning his back on the rock. _'At least, it'll keep those things out…'_ He took a step away and flinched.

"Inuyasha!"

_'And keep her in…' _"Sheesh."

The miko bit her lip and closed her eyes, the closed surroundings beginning to make her uneasy. _'When I get outta here, he's gonna…' _A high pitched shriek startled her out of her thoughts. "They're back!" Moving quickly, she crawled to the opposite end, finding it to be blocked, as well. "Inuyasha, you idiot." She whispered, pressing her hands against the rough interior, her index finger sinking through a soft spot in the wood. Licking her lips, she positioned herself in front of the small hole. She did not like what she saw.

Inuyasha's eyes followed the circling birds overhead, blood seeping from the self-inflicted punctures in his hands. He licked away the excess blood from his fangs and took a step back.

"Inuyasha! Are you crazy!"

He rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder. "Pipe down, idiot! Do you _want_ them to find you!" Ignoring her rants, he looked back to the sky, singling out the biggest demon. The obvious ring leader. _'If I can take him, the rest'll run scared.'_

"Inuyasha!" Sitting back, she never looked away from the hanyou, mentally cursing his stupidity. A swift movement in front of her peep hole resulted in her springing forward. Following the tiny, crimson river trailing from Inuyasha's self-inflicted wounds, her eyes landed on the three lapping tongues, savoring every drop of blood. Her stomach did cartwheels, but she knew what she had to do. "Inuyasha! Behind you!"

"Huh?" The hanyou twisted around, leaping just in time to evade the attacking gargoyle. "That was close." He gracefully touched down on a dead branch, wobbling slightly to test its strength. The three headed beast barked and growled below, its massive paws nearly knocking the old tree over. "What's the matter? Can't reach me?" Inuyasha teased, glancing over at the log. He had to keep them occupied. He laughed mockingly, crouching on the branch and clenching a fist to allow a few drops of blood to drip onto the beast's tongue. "Stupid dog."

Kagome realeased the breath she was unaware of holding, wiping away a few drops of sweat from her brow. "I'm gonna have a heart attack before we get outta here!" Inhaling a few calming breaths, she again leaned forward, covering her mouth when she found herself giggling. Inuyasha was prancing from branch to branch, teasing and tempting the demon below. She laughed as silently as she could for the first time since their arrival. That is, until she saw the dirt and rocks just outside the log begin to swirl and blow away. Falling flat on her back, the sharp beak plunged through the wood and stopped only centimeters above her left eye. "I…Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" Turning his attention away from his current opponent, he targeted the large demon perched on top of the log, its beak drilled through the rotted wood. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Help!" She rolled onto her side, its beak catching her back. She cried out before swiftly rolling onto the other side, avoiding another strike. "Inuyasha!"

"Hang on, Kagome!" The hanyou leaped from the tree, landing on the bird's back. "Don't move!" He screamed, pulling back on the demon's neck while drilling his foot through the log, revealing the girl inside. "Run! Get outta here!"

"Inuyasha! Look out!"

The hanyou whipped around, the charging gargoyle reflecting in his eyes.


End file.
